ironthroneroleplaygamefandomcom-20200213-history
Damion Lannister
Ser Damion Lannister, also known as the Kingslayer '''and formerly the '''White Lion, is a Knight of House Lannister. He is the fourth-born child and third-born son of Gerold Lannister of Casterly rock and Cerissa Crakehall of House Crakehall. Damion is, evidently, the youngest sibling of the current Lord Paramount of the West, Loreon Lannister. He was anointed to the Kingsguard of the Stag King, Orys I Baratheon, at the age of zero and two. Damion had earned the nickname "White Lion" after being named a Knight of the Kingsguard, and later the "Kingslayer" after murdering his King, Orys Baratheon, after a successful raid on the Alchemist's Guild. Appearance Damion Lannister can be considered to be both tall and handsome, possessing the characteristic golden locks of a Lannister. His eyes are green, and his smile is rather smug and hardly ever sincere. Damion has consistently maintained a muscular build that is representative of his intensives labour and athleticism. He can often be seen wearing clothing that features a golden and crimson colouration, representing the colours of House Lannister. It varies between gold, crimson and black itself, whilst his armour features the style of any other member of House Lannister. Having shed the Kingsguard armour since the slaying of Orys Baratheon. History Early Life Damion Lannister was born in 354 AC, as the fourth-born son of Lord Gerold Lannister, the Lord of Casterly Rock, and his wife, Lady Cerissa. Damion, despite being the fourth child, had been considered to be the third in the line of succession due to the second-born child being a woman, Genna Lannister. He rightfully roared into existence from behind the impenetrable perimeter of Casterly Rock, the seat of House Lannister, and left little doubt to one's lineage. He was noted to be extraordinarily virile as he possessed irregular advancements in coordination, fitness, and growth. Damion had been unbothered by the ailments that plagued other children. He proved to be a troublesome child time-and-again. Damion had, as a result, received swift and harsh punishments that attempted to remove any tendencies that could be viewed as bothersome. Though it had done no such thing. Instead, Damion had began to conceal the truest version of himself, rarely expressed it in the company of another. Damion had repeatedly failed to create connections. He fell into isolation as he explored the depths of Casterly Rock, and found solace in his continued explorations. The Lannister had been distanced by age as his siblings proved far older than, and the scarcely scattered children had never been to Damion's satisfaction. Though, after being allowed access to wooden swords, Damion had become increasingly invested in the companionship of others; he swung it so fiercely and held no hesitation, nor fear. Damion had bested many and brought a confidence that was previously unfounded, and learned that the lion cared not for the opinion of the sheep. Yet, Damion still had a long way to go before he could be sit among the greats. Little Lord Lannister had hardly anything to do at Casterly Rock, and the Westerlands had been so very boring. He only ever aimlessly wandered and further honed his swordsmanship through extensive practise that seemed to be more fun than anything else. He did, however, find some entertainment in becoming a nuisance to Lynora Brax of Hornvale after she back to ward at The Rock. He teased her for no reason at all, but it were in an odd twist of fate that he had been sent away from Casterly Rock and to Hornvale instead. It were there that he began to squire for Lord Brax. Little Lord Lannister had hardly interested themselves in anything beyond the swordplay, and deemed Casterly Rock to be awfully boring. 362 AC had brought Lynora Brax of House Brax to Casterly Rock, and despite often accompanying Genna, Damion had grown interested. He needlessly teased for no apparent reason bar the attempt to conceal affection he hadn't understood. Squire at Hornvale Damion had departed Casterly Rock in 362 AC, and had exchanged the seaside breeze, salt-filled air, and the unmatchable view for the harsh winds, bitter cold and inhospitable mountain ranges that Hornvale, the seat of House Brax, had to offer. Damion had not expressed any interest or disinterest in the notion before he began to squire beneath Lord Brax. Aubrey and Loeron had previously been sent away to ward elsewhere and squire for someone greater than themselves; it were to be expected of Damion, and Damion expected it of himself. Though he had not been alone as few others similar in age from across the Westerlands had done the same. It had soon felt as if they had never seen anything beyond Hornvale. Damion had begun mature, and his arrogant stench had been quietened, despite remaining present. He learned to respect and to obey the Lord of House Brax, but he could never mute the smug confidence. He began to excel in his swordsmanship and his determination to succeed had only ever furthered this proficiency. It seemed as if t was the only thing that Damion ever enjoyed and strived for greatness. 366 AC had brought the death of Lord Gerold Lannister - Aubrey Lannister, as expected, had been named the Lord of Casterly Rock, Shield of Lannisport, Warden of the West, and Lord Paramount of the West. Damion had become aware of this through a maester that received a raven. He felt frustration and anger among indifference. Damion had hardly known Gerold. Yet, in 367 AC, Aubrey Lannister had ventured to Hornvale and Damion returned to Casterly Rock at his side. They had discovered a lion cub during their return, and Aubrey had refused to turn it away. Damion witnessed Aubrey extend compassion to it, and bringing it back to Casterly Rock. Second War of Reclamation Damion had accompanied Aubrey throughout the entirety of the Second War of Reclamation. He had been far too young to appropriately lead, and he lacked the experience. Westerland Banners had been summoned to convene a the Golden Tooth. But, before it could even begin Aubrey had secretly arranged a deal with the Ironborn that protected the Westerlands and left the Riverlands to become nothing more than a victim of their brutal warfare. The Lannister Army had engaged Lord Ryswell and his levies, and it had been then that Damion Lannister had slain their first, and their first of many. He could so vividly recollect the expression that bad been stretched across their features, and the sound that escaped their lips as his blade had become plunged into their figure, only to be coated in crimson. It was over in a moment, a singular second but that had become an image he could never forget; left as a reminder. The West had been fortunate to taste victory, but it was fleeting. They had arrived at Riverrun before being eventually confronted by King Stark and those that lay beneath their command. Damion had, truly, been nothing more than a boy amidst the fields of corpses and the tides of blood that leaked from them, but he was only ever another southerner to the men of the north. It had been a lengthy conflict and losses had been drastic on either side, but it was Stark that proved victorious. Damion, alongside Aubrey, had become captives of the Northern War Party. He had been, much to his surprise, treated fairly. And as such released at the conclusion of their conflict. Damion Lannister had returned to Casterly Rock, and resumed their residence. Though he had since become an anointed knight after his admirable efforts against the Northern Forces. He became rather accepting of a particularly care-free existence as Damion had been free from the responsibilities that had otherwise devoured the attention of Aubrey and Loeron Lannister. Damion had never expressed any interest in the politics of the realm and became increasingly distant from them, but the whispers that travelled along the Gold Road that spoke of King Orys Baratheon had most certainly reached the Lannister. The Royal Wedding Damion, accompanying the Lannister retinue, had travelled to King's Landing after receiving an invitation to attend the marriage between King Orys I Baratheon and Alysanne Yrwonwood. He had been seated as Martyn Westerling orchestrated a parody of 'Rains of Castamere', and even as an enraged Aubrey attacked Martyn. He remained in King's Landing as he both further trained and explored the capital. Damion, alongside Aubrey, had attempted to seek out the Black Market only to be arrested by the Gold Cloaks lead by Ser Maric Rosby. Though, they had been swiftly released after the identities had become known. Damion later attended the wedding between Aubrey Lannister and Jocelyn Baratheon, Hand of the King. The Lannister, accompanying the Westerlands retinue, had travelled to King's Landing after receiving an invitation to attend the marriage between King Orys I Baratheon and Alysanne Yronwood. He was seated throughout the feast, even as Martyn Westerling orchestrated a parody of the 'Rains of Castamere', and even as an enraged Aubrey leapt forwards to attack Martyn. Damion had sought the Black Market, rumoured to be present, several times to no avail. But, he did manage to come across the Goldcloaks on two separate occasions and earn the ire of Lord Commander Maric Rosby; even becoming accused of murder, but the charges were soon forgotten about. And later attended the wedding of Lord Aubrey Lannister and Jocelyn Baratheon, Hand of the King. He mostly spent time amidst the sparring grounds of the Red Keep. Damion fought notable figures such as Armond Swann, Master of Ships; Jaime Banefort, Lord-Regent of the Banefort; King Orys I Baratheon, King on the Iron Throne. The Lannister Knight had become increasingly familiar with the King themselves, and even formed a certain sense of camaraderie that earned favour that undoubtedly played a factor in eventually being made the Red Knight of the Kingsguard during the prelude of rebellion, replacing the missing Ser Quentyn Storm. The Dance of Stags Theodan Baratheon, Lord of Storm's End, incited a rebellion against the Kingdom of the Iron Throne. Adelyn Gildglass, Master of Whispers, had become informed of the intended actions through the utilisation of their agents inside the famed fortress. The Crownlands and Westerlands armies were sent towards the Stormlands in an attempt to defeath them before it could be spread further. Haystack Hall had proved to be the first stage of conflict, and where the Stags would initially clash despite Theodan's absence from the battlefield itself. Though the Rebels had defeated the Loyalists, and sent them in retreat back towards the Parchments - the seat of House Penrose. Ser Damion Lannister, freshly anointed to the Kingsguard, had wielded the Valyrian Steel known as ''Sunset ''but later returned it to King Orys I Baratheon afterwards; much to their dismay. The Loyalists had earned their victory against the Stormlords when they chose to meet them at the Parchments. It was a devastating defeat, and a crushing victory. It directly lead to the army spearheaded by the Stag King to venture towards Storm's End, beginning to blockade it and proceed to build siege equipment despite attempting peaceful resolutions to no avail. King Orys I Baratheon and Lady Coryanne Cafferen had begun a secretive relationship outside of the King's marriage to Queen Alysanne Yronwood. Garrik Blount, Heir to the Needles, had accidentally stumbled on the two discussing the latter's pregnancy. Ser Damion Lannister had been standing nearby, summoned by the commotion and murdered Blount in cold-blood after receiving the order to do so: stabbing him through the back of the torso, and then slicing the throat. He later returned to King's Landing, accompanying Lord Aubrey Lannister and a small contingent of the Lannister Levies. Wildfire in King's Landing Lannister had attempted to secure access to the lucrative black market inside King's Landing for several moons prior to the placement on the Kingsguard, and being sent into the Stormlands. He sent the Westerlands Bastard - Eggon Hill - to acquire valuable goods if it could be found. It was, and Eggon had discovered wildfire. It was purchased hastily, and he left in the same hurry but it ended catastrophically. It was dropped after the Gold Cloaks engaged in a scuffle. It ignited a third of King's Landing on fire, and even damaged the Red Keep: claiming the lives of Ser Cortnay Baratheon, Lord Aubrey Lannister, Ser Tybolt Lannister, Lann Lannister, Lady-Regent Selyse Westerling, and the High Septon. It was shortly afterwards that Loreon Lannister - Warden of the West since the passing of Aubrey, had requested that Damion return to Casterly Rock but was incapable of doing so due to their oath. Meanwhile, Renfred Rosby had been granted to Ser Damion as his first squire. Kingslayer King Orys Baratheon had deemed the Alchemist's Guild responsible for the fires that spread throughout King's Landing and as such sought vengeance on them. The King had ordered two thousand Baratheon Levies to conduct a raid on the Guildhall, King Orys and his Kingsguard accompanying them. It was hard-fought as the alchemist's wielded concoctions that tore through armour and chewed through skin, muscle and bone. And Ser Garret the Green of the Kingsguard had suffered a ghastly wound to their leg which prevented them from furthering. Ser Damion Lannister and Ser Morgon Rosby battled against acolytes whilst Lord Commander Damon Hightower and King Orys Baratheon fought against Wisdom Aethon. Aethon set Hightower alight, killing him, and Orys suffered a crippling wound shortly before ending Wisdom Aethon. Lannister, both very heated in the moment and hateful of the tyrant, reached for the Valyrian Steel known as Vigilance and lunged towards a weakened King. He was parried, but the duel ensued. He became very surprised when Rosby aided Lannister and the two promptly killed the King. Afterwards, Lannister and Rosby fled King's Landing for Casterly Rock. He was met by a divided audience, unsure of their feelings towards his actions. Family Tree Here.Category:House Lannister Category:Westerlander